


Kiss It Better

by whisperingink



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Massage, Smut, Trainee Days, but it's fluffy smut, enjoy lownly~, pwp basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingink/pseuds/whisperingink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wished they could afford the luxury of oil, as he was sure Jean would look and feel even better with glistening skin under the dim candlelight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/gifts).



"Who the hell does that asshole think he is?" Jean grumbled, staggering into his and Marco's part of the barracks, empty before dinner, "Fucking me up like that in front of everyone. I don't know why Annie thought it was a good idea to teach him how to fight, but damn if I'm not going to get that little twerp back." Marco noticed him wince in pain, swearing softly under his breath. He’d already noticed that Jean had been working himself to the bone during training, determined to make it into the top ten of their class. However, if it hadn’t been for his fight with Eren, he might not have been in as much pain. 

"I don't know why you allow yourself to get so worked up over him, Jean," Marco sighed, gesturing to Jean to sit next to him on the bed, "You've got plenty to stress over without one rambunctious trainee." Jean scowled, brow furrowed as he slumped facedown on the bed, groaning in pain. Marco had the misfortune of witnessing the fight with Eren, where Jean had been beaten down pretty fast. Turns out, Eren had been quicker to pick up on Annie's fighting style than Jean had guessed. 

"Shut up Marco," Jean growled, trying to wriggle out of his rumpled, dirt-stained clothing. With a roll of his eyes, Marco helped him with the straps and shirt, leaving his friend shirtless, sore, and still sweaty on his bed. "Okay no, don't shut up, I feel like an ass now," Jean muttered, flexing his back and wincing at the pain, "God, that bastard learned how to fight way too fast. It's not human." 

Marco hummed in response, sliding his fingers over the tense muscles of Jean's shoulders and mid-back. At this point, Jean didn't even need to ask Marco to fix him. It just came with the territory of being best friends. The first time Jean had been too worried about another man touching him so intimately, but as Marco insisted that this would improve his performance and help his surpass Eren, he stopped worrying and it became part of their routine before dinner. 

"The fight aside," Marco murmured, swinging his leg over Jean's lower back and settling down comfortably so he had plenty of space to work the torn, tired muscles of Jean's back, "You trained marvelously today, Jean." He flexed his fingers before digging his thumbs into Jean's shoulder blades, rubbing the acidic buildup out of the overworked muscles there. The blonde hissed in pain, curling beneath Marco's touch as he kept rubbing the soreness out of Jean's muscles. He felt the tension begin to drain from certain muscles, feeling his face heat up at all the sounds Jean made as his fingers drifted from shoulders to mid back to hips. 

"Fuck, Marco, more, please," Jean hissed, digging his fingers into the sheets. 

Marco could feel his face flush even hotter than last time; he couldn't help it. Jean was already so beautiful when he swung around with his gear, practically flying as he wielded those sharp swords, but he was even more beautiful under Marco's touch when he made all those borderline obscene noises. He wished they could afford the luxury of oil, as he was sure Jean would look and feel even better with glistening skin under the dim candlelight. Digging the heel of his palm into Jean's lower back made him cry out sharply, but the noise easily turned into a moan as Marco kept working the tired muscles. 

"You're going to end up being the top man in our class, Jean," Marco whispered, his hands wandering to the top of Jean's pants as if they were deliberating whether or not to slip beneath the fabric, "I can tell. You're so strong, a great leader, and I can't wait to see you as the leader of the military police someday. And I’ll be by your side all the way," Jean made a muffled sound against the mattress that sounded like he was choking back a moan.

As with every time, Marco wondered if he should try taking this a step further, the images of Jean's cock pressed flush against his own steadily hardening one filling his brain. He didn't know if it was because he was just going crazy from being in such close quarters with the most handsome man he'd met, or if it was just because they could die at any time and he didn't care anymore, but he leaned down to brush a kiss against Jean's shoulder as he squeezed his relaxing hips. His skin tasted like salty sweat and that musky scent he’d come to associate with Jean, and he was instantly addicted. 

"Turn over so I can take care of your front," he whispered. Jean stiffened beneath his touch, but obliged. Marco still straddled him as Jean moved to lay on his back, already looking debauched with mussed hair and flushed cheeks as he gave Marco a look at his lean, well muscled torso. He could feel his stomach do a flip when he saw the hardness pressing against the front of Jean's pants. 

Jean was clearly embarrassed by his body's reaction to Marco's touch, but the brunette pretended to not notice. Instead, he ghosted his fingers along Jean's abdomen, feeling for the stressed muscles until he settled on the V of his hips. He rubbed slow circles that Marco could tell made Jean harder until his friend was biting down on his lip to hold back moans. 

"Mmm, Jean," Marco sighed, moving his hands to Jean's exercise-hardened thighs while deliberately ignoring his needy cock, "I love watching you train, but I think this might be a better view. However, I might be biased." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, but they seemed to have the desired effect on Jean. There was no going back from this point, Marco knew it, and it was clear that Jean did as well. They’d been walking the line between friends and lovers for so long, but Marco was glad that they’d finally settled on a side as Jean reached to stroke his hand along Marco’s forearm, guiding his hand closer to his cock.

"Fuck...Marco, you’re driving me insane," Jean moaned, trembling under the careful ministrations of Marco's talented fingers. Marco smiled down at him before giving in to his desires and undoing Jean's pants, tugging them down with his underwear to reveal his dripping, hard cock. It'd clearly been like this for some time, flushed red and pressed against Jean’s stomach.

"Do you-"

"Every time," Jean panted, looking terribly embarrassed as Marco still straddled him, hands refusing to move from Jean's now too sensitive inner thigh, "Since the first time." Marco could feel his own erection straining against the tightness of his pants as he gazed down at Jean, so handsome and wanton because of his touches. 

"Jean, may I kiss you?" he asked sweetly, as though he wasn't the man who'd gotten Jean hard and wet in a matter of minutes. Jean muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'fucking idiot,' before reaching up to yank Marco down into a heated kiss. The skin of Jean's chest felt so warm through Marco's clothes, and he'd never felt more alive than when he felt his cock dig into Jean's hip as his friend slid his tongue over Marco's lips. 

Marco wrapped his hand around Jean's cock, stroking it as Jean's nails raked down his back. He thumbed the head, smearing the fluid down the shaft as Jean moaned into his mouth, arching his back as if to beg for more. Keeping Jean's legs spread, Marco kept pumping Jean's slicked erection, thinking that if he were to die tomorrow he might actually be okay with it. At least he'd get to take the memory of Jean, naked and hard and moaning underneath Marco's touch with him.

"Shit, I'm so close, Marco," Jean whined, biting down on his lower lip. Marco sped his hand for the briefest moment, before slowing down again almost achingly so until Jean let out a low moan of “Fuck you,” arching his back and grasping for purchase against the sheets. Marco smiled down at him as he pulled his shirt off. He knew someone could walk in at any moment, but that made his cock swell even more as Jean reached up to grasp at Marco’s hips. He thumbed the few splotches of freckles there, grinding his dripping dick up against Marco’s through his too-tight pants. 

“What are you playing at here?” Jean asked with a smirk, working to undo the many straps of Marco’s outfit, tossing them unceremoniously to the ground. Marco started to pull his pants off, biting back a moan as the taut fabric brushed against his cock, the friction almost too much, “Fuck, you’re so horny,” Jean said, jerking his hips up again as he held onto Marco’s hips, “Almost blowing your load like that from taking your pants off. Why didn’t we do this ages ago?”

“Because we’re stupid,” Marco answered as Jean pulled his cock from his underwear, sliding the offending fabric off so they were both totally naked on the bed. Jean looked up at him like he was the most perfect thing he’d ever seen, and Marco flushed red from the attention, sure his freckles were standing out more than usual. 

“I don’t know what I want to do first,” Jean said as he reached around to grab Marco’s ass, kneading it hard enough for Marco to whimper Jean’s name, “I want to suck your cock until you’re crying for me to let you cum, I want you to suck mine so I can cum on your face...I want to put you over my knee and finger your hole so I can fuck you while you’re screaming. I want you to fuck me until I’m begging to cum. Shit, why don’t we have any oil?” he groaned, the sudden realization putting a damper on the situation. Marco still flushed hot all over, not expecting that barrage of dirty talk at all. 

“L-Let me try something,” Marco stammered. 

Tentatively, he lined up his cock with Jean’s and rubbed against it slowly, building up momentum as he braced his hands against Jean’s firm thighs, arching his back. Jean groaned and dug his fingers into Marco’s skin, his nails leaving little half moons along the starry freckles. Marco felt embarrassed at how turned on he was by all of this; his cock leaked precum everywhere, making the entire affair a slick, wet mess. He thrust faster against Jean’s cock, marveling at how good it felt. 

“Fuck,” Jean moaned, moving a hand to wrap around their dicks, “You look so sexy like this, I want to fuck you forever.” Marco only whimpered in response, the feeling of Jean’s cock and hand against his own too much to handle. Sweat trickled down his neck, and he craned his head back to moan. Jean grinned again, speeding up his hand. “Marco, are you gonna cum for me now? Cause I’m about to, wanna see your face when you cum against my cock.”

Those words and Jean’s hand pushed Marco to the brink; he came with a sob of pleasure as he spurted cum all over Jean’s torso, his cock twitching as Jean kept pumping it. Jean came shortly after, yanking Marco down on top of him as he spurted cum against his stomach to kiss him breathless. 

“God, we’re so gross,” Marco laughed when he realized the sticky mess their torsos had become, “I can’t believe it...Jean…” he started, not sure of what to say, having no clue what their relationship had just turned into. Jean shrugged as he kissed his way down Marco’s neck, licking up the sweat. He could practically envision the trademark Kirschtein smirk as Jean wrapped his arms around him. 

“Then I guess it’s a good thing nobody’s in the showers right now.” 

Marco wondered if Jean knew he was smiling against his shoulder.


End file.
